fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: The Brother Teams (also known as Mario & Luigi RPG 7 in Japan) is a role-playing game and the seventh installment of the Mario & Luigi series for the Nintendo 3DS. Gameplay Just like the previous installments, it is a role-playing adventure game where you have to battle enemies and collect items, and you will play as Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Bowser and Bowser Jr.. Battle System The Battle System returns from the previous installments as it is part of Role-playing Games, the battle system for the Mario Bros. and the Koopa Family returns from the previous installments, as the Toad Bros. and the Royal Team has similar battle systems. Characters This list indicates characters that appear in this title. Playable Characters Supporting Bestiary *m Indicates only Mario can battle them. *l Indicates only Luigi can battle them. *m&l Indicates only Mario & Luigi can battle them. *b&bj Indicates only Bowser & Bowser Jr. can battle them. *bt&yt Indicates only Blue Toad & Yellow Toad can battle them. *m,l,bt&yt Indicates only the Mario Bros. & the Toad Bros. can battle them. *p&tw Indicates only Princess Peach & Toadsworth can battle them. Mushroom Kingdom Story Chapter 0 - Prologue The game begins at Mario and Luigi's house, Mario and Luigi's angry sound effects are heard and it is them, angry at each other and yelling at each other, a Toad comes and gets shocked about Mario and Luigi's quarrel, Toad then informs them that Princess Peach is hosting a meeting, Mario and Luigi grunts and angrily goes to the castle. After they arrive at the castle, Toadsworth comes to them and wonders if they had a bad day, Mario and Luigi crosses arms and ignores each other, Toadsworth is confused about what happened and is about to teach them how they have to jump, The A Button is shown for Mario so he will jump, and then the B Button is shown for Luigi so he will jump, and then Toadsworth directs them to Princess Peach, Princess Peach is shocked that Mario and Luigi are angry, and asks them what happened, and then Luigi explains Princess Peach, Mario mockingly repeats Luigi and then they yell at each other again. Then Bowser arrives from nowhere, and he took Bowser Jr. with him, they both also get surprised, a Toad asks Bowser to break them up, Bowser refuses because he greatly enjoys this, an battle starts between Mario and Luigi, the player has to battle Luigi as the player is Mario in the battle, then Bowser shows up, teaching Mario about battles and how he has to do them, when a Jump block shows up, Mario has to press A to hit it, and then has to jump on Luigi, after Mario is close to Luigi's head, Bowser halts Mario and Mario has to press A to make a perfect jump attack, then Luigi is about to use his hammer, when Luigi is about to hit Mario, Bowser halts and asks Mario to press A to jump, then Bowser goes away because Mario knows enough, after Mario won from the battle, the battle ends, Luigi stands up and angrily walks away, Mario and Bowser cheers while Peach walks to them and gives Mario and Bowser a slap, and Peach asks Mario to go to Luigi and make up with him, Mario refuses and Bowser agrees with Mario, Peach threatens Mario and Bowser again, and then Mario walks away, finding Luigi, he has to go to some Toads and ask them where they saw Luigi, Mario is busy finding Luigi and then when Mario found Luigi at the sewers, Luigi is sitting there angrily, Mario attempts to apologize to Luigi, but Luigi only will forgive him if he blows his anger out to Mario, another battle starts and now the roles are switched, Luigi has to win the battle from Mario, then Bowser comes again, Mario explains Bowser this, and Bowser now teaches Luigi his battle, where he has to do it with B buttons, then Luigi won from the battle, Luigi is now calm, Mario and Luigi hug each other as they are now on friendly terms Then Mario, Luigi and Bowser arrives at the castle, but the Anti-Mario Bros. are attacking, everyone is panicing and Mario and Luigi prepares to battle with them, Bowser once again comes and teaches them about Bros. Battles, but Mario and Luigi are supposed to lose this one, as the Anti-Mario Bros create a giant Dark Fireball and fires it on the Mario Bros. they both are defeated, ending the battle with Mario and Luigi laying on the ground, then the Anti-Mario Bros. proceeds to shoot the fireball to Bowser, Toadsworth and the Toad Bros. and proceeds capturing Peach, and then everyone is transported away, Mario and Luigi lands at the Plain Mushroom Grassland, they wake up and then Starlow flies to them, Mario and Luigi explains everything and the adventure starts as the prologue ends. More to come... Controls Overworld References to other Mario Games * New Super Mario Bros. Wii: The Blue Toad and the Yellow Toad works with the Mario Bros. in this game. * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Some elements were used from the game. * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: Some elements were used from the game. * Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside Story: Some elements were used from the game. Pre-release and unused content * First Battle: The first battle was originally going to be Mario battling Bowser like in the previous installments except for Dream Team and Paper Jam, Partners in Time counts too since it was Mario and Bowser as children. Trivia * The Sprite Sheet for Baby Bowser was used for Bowser Jr. while Bowser from the past wasn't Bowser Jr. at Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. * This is the first game where Mario and Luigi had a huge conflict, as an episode from the DiC Cartoons doesn't count. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games